1. Field of the invention
The field of invention relates to fire alarm apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved alarm kit apparatus for use in cooperation with fire alarm circuitry of an associated dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fire alarm devices are utilized in the prior art in accommodating various situations dealing with a fire situations. An example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,701 to Mountford wherein a fire extinguisher mounts a fire alarm thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,301 to Monte sets forth a fire extinguisher support mechanism that includes an audible alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,336 to Taylor sets forth an alarm organization when a fire extinguisher is removed from an associated mount structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,996 to Wilson, et al. sets forth an alarm system utilizing an acoustic alarm arrangement.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved alarm kit apparatus as set forth by the instant invention addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a kit construction for accommodating a fire situation by an individual and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.